


Late Night Reading

by LarryStylinsonn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Harry riding louis, M/M, Seduction, Swearing, Teasing, fucking in a chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinsonn/pseuds/LarryStylinsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't sleep and Harry wants to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another one! This was another rewrite of one of my older fics. This one was originally written 3 years ago as a Supernatural Wincest fic. Ew.
> 
> But now it's better! Yay!
> 
> I listened to Colors pt. ll by Halsey as I wrote this.

It was around 3:04 in the morning, and Louis was sitting up wide awake in the kitchen. He sat at the table, a small lamp shining on the book he was reading. It was completely silent except for the occasional dripping of the faucet 5 feet to his left and the light from the moon shone in through the kitchen window lighting up the part of the room, that wasn't touched by the yellow lamp light, with a blue haze. The other boys went to bed hours ago but Harry, being the stubborn git that he is, stayed up until he was passing out in the seat he sat in. Harry's head just bobbed up and down, falling further and further until he almost fell face first into the hardwood. After 10 minutes of Louis arguing with him, Harry finally went to bed, leaving Louis alone to read.

Louis didn't usually read, well, he never read, but he just wasn't tired at all so he had to keep himself occupied somehow. He found any book that was relative interesting in Harry's bookshelf that wasn't about eating healthy or stupid puzzle books and cracked it open.

He was sitting alone for about an hour and a half or so before a small voice came from outside the kitchen door.

"Louis?"

Louis looked up and saw Harry push open the door and walk into the room. "Hey. What are you doing up?"

"You woke me up when you dropped that can 10 minutes ago. I couldn't go back to sleep." Harry's voice was hoarse and groggily. He rubbed his right eye roughly. His hair was stuck up in a messy bun, but some rogue strands snuck out and framed his face and his white t-shirt was just long enough to cover the waist band of his briefs, the sightly holes giving little peaks of his tattoos. Gammy, old shirt that was, but Harry hating throwing things away. He was still holding on to those purple trainers he wore back in the X-Factor house. 

"Oh, sorry." Louis grimaced. Harry pulled up a chair and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"What are you still doing up?" He yawned as he spoke.

Louis shrugged, "Not tired. Trying to pass the time." He closed the book and put it on the table, out of the way.

Harry raised his brows. "You're reading just for the hell of it? Who are you and what did you do to Louis?"

Louis chuckled, "Ha ha, very funny, but I read, believe it or not."

"Other than Twitter or Buzzfeed?"

Louis opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again. He had him there. Harry chuckled and Louis glanced up at him. They locked eyes. He didn't know how long they stayed like that for, but the old wind up clock in the living room rang out the half hour bell, which snapped both boys out of it.

Louis cleared his throat, "Um, yeah…" he broke contact and looked down at the book in front of him. "Oh! Uh, remember that thing that we were stuck on last week? I think I found what it was." Louis opened a the book again and flipped through a few pages, "It could've been-"

"Louis…"

Louis looked up at Harry who was still staring back at him. "Yeah?"

Harry stood up, walked around the table and got down on his knees in front of Louis. Louis just sat there, not moving, his eyes glued to his.

Louis' eyes went down when the curly haired boy parted Louis' knees and got in between them, his pelvis so close Louis' groin. Louis didn't realize how close him and Harry were until he lifted his gaze from his hips to his eyes, which were inches away from his own.

Harry softly placed his hand on Louis' thigh and started grazing it up, his thumb just touching Louis' crotch. Louis felt his body go numb as warmness filled his stomach. Harry's hand glided over Louis' t-shirt where he could feel his abs and his chest and came to rest of the back of his neck. Harry leaned in to whisper into Louis' ear. "I want you." He blew air into Louis' ear and bit on to the lobe, making him melt under his touch, his eyes flickering closed. Louis' mouth fell open and he breathed out a breathy groan as Harry started to palm him through his jeans. "I need you. Now." he whispered again into Louis' ear.

"I guess…" Louis whispered. "you're not so tired anymore, Haz?"

Harry chuckled a deep throated chuckle. "Oh fuck no. I've been so fucking hard since I went to bed the first time, I was hoping you'd show up soon."

Louis reached around and grabbed Harry's ass, making him squeal. Louis thought that was the cutest, most adorable thing. He buried his face in Harry's neck. "Sorry."

"And then you didn't and I didn't want to touch myself unless you walked in on me." His eyes slipped shut when he felt Louis' teeth on his neck. "I couldn't wait any longer."

Harry lifted Louis' gaze to his, which was filled with pleasure. "Good lad." Louis grabbed Harry's face and kissed him hard. The kiss was hot and hungry. The kiss that always lead to other things.

Louis knotted his fingers in Harry's hair and pulled, sending Harry's head back, exposing his neck and he latched his lips onto it like a starving vampire. Harry clawed at Louis' back and Louis closed his knees, letting Harry straddle him in the chair. He grinded against him. Louis let go of Harry's neck and whipped his head back. "God Harry..."

"You like it?" Harry whispered and grind against him again, making himself moan

"Oh yeah…" Louis grinded his teeth. "Ah…Harry, please."

Harry undid Louis' button and zipper on his jeans and he sprang free. He wasn't fully hard yet so Harry spat on his hand and grabbed Louis tightly and started pumping him up and down, building him up a little more to his liking. Louis seethed through his teeth. "Good G-God…" He flopped his head forward and leaned his forehead on Harry's.

"Do you want my hand or my mouth? Tell me what you want." He spoke, eyes closed and voice deep and hoarse. 

Louis pushed Harry back, off his lap and onto his knees. With a smirk that could kill, Harry stared at Louis' red cock and eyed it hungrily, it already leaking out the top. His tongue darted out between his lips, moistening them and gently grabbed him in his hand. He slowly slid the pad of his thumb over the slit and with his tongue starting at the base, licked all the way up the underside of the shaft before taking him in his mouth.

Louis' head fell back and one of his legs kicked out as Harry sunk down on him. His hands flew into Harry's hair and grabbed hold of it in both hands, and he felt Harry's hands on his thighs to keep him still. His head bobbed up and down, taking Louis all the way to the back of his throat.

Louis loved Harry's non-existant gag reflex.

But suddenly, Harry's mouth was gone. Louis arms fell to his sides and he was just about to lift his head to see what happened before he felt Harry straddle him and sink down into his lap. The older boy out a long and strained groan, not expecting Harry to lower himself onto him.

"Ha..." Harry chuckled, breathlessly. "You weren't expecting-"

Louis shook his head, "Fuck...move."

Harry slowly lifted himself up off Louis' lap, almost letting him slip completely out, before slamming back down. Harry let out a loud, high pitched sound as he felt Louis' cock hit is prostate, but Louis' hand flew up and covered his mouth. "You'll wake everyone else up." 

"What if I want everyone to hear us? They'll get so jealous and horny and start touching themselves because they're listening to live porn." Harry slammed himself back down on Louis, hitting his prostate once again, and biting his lip hard to keep himself quiet but failing. "Shit..."

Louis kissed Harry hard and sloppily as he starting rocking his hips, fucking himself almost to oblivion. The chair they sat in creaked with every movement, and the slap of skin on skin was loud and sharp. Their tongues fought for dominance. Harry moved faster, sending Louis closer. The older boy took hold of Harry's cock, which was swollen and red from the absence of touch and started to jerk him off in time with Harry's movements.

Harry broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on Louis'. "Lou, I'm gonna…" his face scrunched up. He almost looked in pain. They haven't fucked like this in weeks because of their busy schedule so Harry needed this. He needed to come to bad.

"Come for me Haz." Louis whispered. He pumped faster, "It's okay."

"Lou, I'm…ah...oh fuck..." Harry mumbled obscenities as he moved faster and faster, pressure building in the pit of his stomach. He was so close. 

With a few more pumps, Harry came, in what was probably the best orgasm he's ever had, with a wail and covered Louis' chest in him. Soon after, Louis came inside Harry and let his head fall back as he caught his breath. Harry slowed himself down and stopped. He leaned down and licked up Louis's chest, cleaning his come off of him, loving the taste.

"Holy shit Haz..." was all Louis could say.

Harry smirked and dragged his fingers through Louis' mop of brown hair. "Never keep me waiting, again." His voice was dripping with sex, but he sounded stern.

"If this is what it's going to be like when I do make you wait, then I ain't making any promises." Louis argued back.

"Oh fuck you. So, what was that thing you found?" Harry slid the book back over and opened it.


End file.
